Distraction
by IDeletedSorry
Summary: Damon is a little frustrated and Katherine has needs. They help each other out! One-Shot


**~ I thought I could make a little one shot. Too get a pause from my Stelena Story. It's nothing special, really. **

* * *

Damon was leaning against the door frame with a glass bourbon in his hand. He was looking down at it, shaking it a little so the ice cube in it made noises. He was so frustrated about today, Elena had ignored him and his warnings just like always. He was no toy to play around with, he loved her.

He grumbled and downed the rest of his glass, placing it on the table.

A soft, low giggle came from the other door of the living room. Damon turned in the direction of the womanly voice and his lips curved up into a devilish smirk. "Katherine!" he said with a laugh.

Katherine was standing in the door way of the door that was in the opposite side of the room. Her body was covered in a black silk robe and her index finger was playing with a strain of her crow black hair. "Hey, Damon." she smirked.

He knew what she was here for, and honestly? He didn't mind. He could use some distraction.

Damon made his way over to her, taking the ends of the belt of Katherine's robe into his hands and wrapping it up around his fingers. "Why are you here?" he asked her, cocking a brow at her in an amused manner.

He found it really funny how easy and needy Katherine was.

He was fast to get this time, Katherine thought. "Hat do you think I'm here for, silly?" she said and with that she grabbed his shirt and pulled his body towards hers, capturing his lips with hers in a long, deep kiss.

He loved the way she thought. His hands untied her bathrobe and he tugged the fabric off of her body.

Black see-through lingerie, damn, he looked hot.

Her hands were roaming all over his body, and she was smirking at him, she could see the lust in his eyes. He wouldn't wait to unwrap her.

And he didn't. His fingers found the clip of her bra and he unlocked it, letting the bra fall to their feet.

"I missed this." he whispered lustful, while leaning his head down to place a kiss on her neck.

Katherine nodded in agreement and when his hands run down her sides and to her thighs, slowly lifting her up into his arms and then carrying her over to the bed, she was happy.

He laid her down and climbed up on top of her, removing his belt and shirt while he did so.

"No, games Damon. I just want some fun." she hissed at him, then she closed her eyes and arched her chest up at him.

Damon took the invitation, fun sounded good.

He bend down and let his index finger circle one of Katherine's nipples until it slowly hardened under his touch. She sighed, loving the way he went so gentle on her at first, even thought she knew what was coming later.

Damon licked his lips lightly before capturing her hardened nipple with his lips, tucking gently on it with his teeth. His hand, then, made its way flat down Katherine's stomach and dipped into her panties. He sucked at her erected nipple, but just once, let his index finger sink between her warm folds and that was the moment when her first moan escaped her lips.

Katherine's hand reached up and rested on the back of Damon's head for some support.

Damon slid his finger up and down between her folds, he was making her wetter for him, getting her ready for him. But he didn't hit her clit just yet or tried to push a finger inside of her. No.

Katherine wa sarching her back even more, bye now. She hated teasing. Didn't she say no games? "Damon!" she yelped out. "Do me!" she told him in a demanding way.

"Shhh.." he placed his lips over hers, kissing her hungrily.

Katherine's hand were running to his back and she duck her finger nails into his sides while they kissed, she wanted, no, needed more.

A gasp escaped her when Damon's middle finger plugged into her core, he was going rough now. She wasn't wet enough, he felt it, so he hopped it would at least hurt a little for her.

He pulled back from her lips to murmur, "Fine." and with that he took his finger back out of her and pushed his index and middle finger into her this time. She wanted more? She'd get more!

A quiet scream jumped from her lips and she was lost. He increased one finger with every push into her and it still felt so good through the pain. Pleasure always over took.

She was already panting and close to her climax when Damon pulled his thumb away from her clit. Katherine's eyes widened in shock. No! She needed him. But Damon seemed to be more interested into her cleavage by now. Damned. Fuck my boobs, she thought, so she reached down on him ,while he was massaging and kissing her breasts, and undid his pants. His member was immediately jumping free. God he was hard for her.

Damon ripped the material of Katherine's panties away and entered her, taking her arms in his hands and pulling her body up to his to give her some support while he started shoving his throbbing cock into her. And then he could start, pounding the hell out of her body.

All of his anger vanished into his peasant slams. Katherine was laying on the bed, clunching onto him, moaning and screaming in once.

His arms hold her, they were both sweating and the air filled with heat, even the bed sheets around and under them were wet by now. It felt so awesome that it didn't last long for them to reach what they desired most. They reached their release and fell panting and heart racing into the pillows.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think, review please? And take a look at my other Story if you like Stelena. Much Love ~ Pink Spark**


End file.
